Doctor Uchiha
by champylin
Summary: Doctor Sasuke Uchiha's mother has not been pleased with him. He has been very vulgar, revealing karin's breast implant, Kiba's penis enlargement and Ino's lipo... etc. then comes the Hyuuga heiress...SasuXHina R&R rated m for language
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!!!!! PLEASE enjoy the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto~!!! LOLz

**Doctor Uchiha**

Chapter 1

Flashes of camera are everywhere, video cameras, and reporters, all trying to interview and catch a glimpse of the famous Doctor and heir to the Uchiha Corporation (after Itachi declined), Sasuke Uchiha. He went straight to the building of Uchiha Corp. and went straight to his private office. His mother would surely know tonight and kill him.

--

"Once again, Doctor Sasuke Uchiha strikes! Last time, not only did he reject the popular sexy star's, AKA Karin, many proclamations of love but also revealed her secret of suddenly growing a bust. This time, he of-handedly commented on the popular pop idol, Kiba Inuzuka's secret of attracting girls. He on a gala suddenly said, that he knows for a fact that Kiba had a penis enlargement operation 3 months ago. Kiba's father, Senator Kai was not pleased at all, he demands a public apology from the doctor and the removal of the doctor's license…."

Someone switched-off the TV

"Oh GOD!!!! Sasuke, have you no shame!? I haven't grown a child like you to be so… argh!!!!! I can't believe you keep doing those things!!!! What will other people say!? I told you to never be partners with Doctor Uzumaki and Haruno! They're such bad influences!!!! Have you taken part of those operations!? You're not even in cosmetics! Your field is being a heart surgeon!!!" Uchiha Makoto shouted at her son, who wouldn't? Her second child, who would inherit the Uchiha Corporation is acting like a barbarian! Did he not learn his manners? He should be a gentleman and should choose his words well…

Then someone laughed. Who else but his father?

"Well… Mikoto, let the boy have his fun. Besides, I would like to see Sasuke stripped his license; his brother became a VERY successful doctor, see how he declined the company… Sasuke would manage the company, so who cares if…" Uchiha Fugaku added bashfully, until Makoto threw a vase which only missed him by a few centimeters. Now that made him shut-up…

"What!? Say another phrase or even a word like that, and I'll surely hit you bulls-eye!!! Now…" Mikoto tried to calm herself.

Sasuke did not speak a word; his mom might cut his tongue if he does. You see, despite what people say, of him being tactless, cold, and stuck-up or something akin to that, he is only afraid of one person. Obviously, his mother…

"How would you find yourself a wife of our caliber if you keep insulting all of them? When will I be able to see those cute little grandchildren of mine? I long lost hope to your brother since… god knows when… he doesn't even have a single girl friend, I mean a friend that is a girl, besides Konan who's already married to Pein… while you, are not that different, yet at lease Sakura isn't married yet… and…"

And have I told you Sasuke really hates this part of the conversation? He may be able to stand the anger and shouts, but not this one… last time, his mother had this conversation with him, she set him on a blind date, which hasn't escaped the media, where he once again told the girl, some heiress to some flower shop? What was her name again? Oh yeah!!!! Ino Yamanaka… that he knows that she had liposuction because he's a doctor and knows that the mark on her arms even how little it is can never escape his eyes etc. and yeah, the media loved it!!! His Mom? He tried to hid at his condominium but she was already there. She almost, no, she actually threw the TV's remote at him when he passed in front of her… it didn't hurt much, cause it missed, but it landed on his plasma TV, now that hurt, cause it's at his condo, and everything in there, whatever he bought came from his own pockets for being a doctor. Also, starting that day, his mother, even at his age of 26, demanded him to pack his things and go home with her, he can only stay elsewhere when he gives birth to two children.

"Mom… I still have no intention to…"

"Sure you do my son, you just haven't realized it yet… that's why you keep insulting people… you're bitter because you haven't found her yet… the world is so big… so I'm here to help you find her… so I've set you with the Hyuuga heiress… don't mess this up!!!! She's the sweetest girl I've ever met and…"

Now his father blurted his tea.

"Makoto, darling… that would not be nice… if Sasuke insults her… and if it reaches her father's ears… even though we've been friends since nursery… he'll kill me!!!! And besides, she has this very low confidence and…."

Another vase has been thrown, this time missing Fugaku by a fraction. That was his most latest bought vase from Rome!!! It's like a SUPER antique and it was only 4th to the most expensive vase in the world!!!!! The 2nd would be next to her reach, and if she throws that… oh yeah… haven't I mentioned? Fugaku is an avid fan of collecting vases.

Ok, Uchiha Fugaku's best friend since nursery equals Hiashi Hyuuga.

Sasuke Uchiha's most hated person, equals Neji Hyuuga. And he knows that it's mutual.

Sasuke Uchiha have always hated Neji Hyuuga's guts. He knows for a fact that Neji, although may not be the heir to the famous Hyuuga corp, which is actually more or less equal, to the Uchiha Corp. when it comes to glory, wealth and what else, his father, Hiazashi is the second largest shareholder of the company.

In academics Neji has always been a step ahead of him. If Sasuke's grade is 99.8, Neji's would be 99.9. If Sasuke is class president, Neji would be Student Council President. When Sasuke graduated at the age of 23 in medicine, with suma cumlaude status, Neji graduated at 22 ¾ in age, don't forget the ¾, and the valedictorian of his batch (they were supposed to be batch mates, but Neji got accelerated). So yeah, he hates him. The things Sasuke won against him are…

poll on who's the campus heartthrob.

Sasuke- 2369 votes

Neji- 2368 vote

Others combined – 163 votes

Sasuke became heir of the company.

Sasuke doesn't know what else but, surely he can come up with more!!!! And yeah, he's more popular than Neji!!!! He's in the news every week!!!! Alright, it's not good news, but hey, the public is blessed to see his handsome face!!!! Not that he's vain or conceited, but it's true! And yeah, he's been featured in every magazine, like 268 times, not that he counts, but Neji only 260 times!!!! And in the news paper for business, he's been featured 16 times and Neji just 8!!!! So rock-on!!!!

"Sasuke!!!!! Are you paying attention!?" Makoto yelled. Sasuke is smirking and she doesn't know why.

"yes?" Sasuke asked his mother, his mood visibly pleased…

"So, you are pleased of my choice for this date huh? Meet her tomorrow night at 'Konoha's finest' she would be there by 7 pm, be there on time, and yeah, you might want to keep that mouth of yours shut."

Sasuke nodded, although he never met the Hyuuga heiress before, he heard about her, and he would never forget that in the news, Neji Hyuuga has always been over-protective of her, he almost punched Kiba two months ago, yes, the one with penis enlargement… Kiba has been always wooing the Hyuuga heiress since forever, but sadly Neji heard about it… which meant Goodbye Inuzuka!!!

Sasuke smirked. Perhaps, he could overstep his boundaries for Neji to loose cool, and a wrestle will begin! He so wanted that to happen so LONG ago, but sadly, it never occurred. Neji Hyuuga is too much cultured to be on a brawl.

"…and Sasuke, her name is Hinata, don't lash with your tongue… or I WOULD cut it off" Makoto said with a laugh, which sounded like bells.

Sometimes, Sasuke wants to wring his mother's neck.

"Sasuke… I do too…" Fugaku looked at his son, as if reading his thoughts.

"FUGAKU!!!!! Come here or I won't share the bed with you!!!" Mikoto warned.

"Sorry son. Duty calls…" Fugaku quickly followed Mikoto.

Sasuke shook his head sideways, that's why he never liked girls.

-----R&R-----

Hi people!!!! This is my NEW story!!!!! Yeah!!! I suddenly got inspired and tralalalala!!!! Here is the new story!!!! I don't know what to do with it yet, how I would continue it or etc, but I find it cute… so please leave a review!!! Who knows? I might get inspired!!!!! REVIEWS are highly suggested!!!!!!!!--- btw... hinata will be innocent like... you know.... but how should Sasuke react on meeting her? Please suggest!!!!! LOLz


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ho everyone! It's been what? More than a year since I updated this story! Haha! Well, I just updated to Kill the Queen last night, and here I am with doctor Uchiha's chapter 2. Wrote this just a few hours back. I guess I'm on a roll in updating! LOL PLEASE love and read and review! ^^

Chapter 2

"Let's see... black tube dress complementing every curve of the body, check. Neatly brushed and straightened hair, check. Lightly powdered face with light make-up that looks natural, check. Black sequenced clutch bag and black high-heels check. Pearl necklace and accessories, check. Hmm… but there's something wrong with the picture…. Ugh! Hinata-nee-chan! Annoying fingers that keep on tapping each other double check! Stand straighter please! And raise your chin! I won't let that bastard doctor call you names!" Hanabi exclaimed while flailing her arms as if in panic.

"Eto… Hanabi-chan, I don't feel comfortable with my clothing…at least give me a shawl…" Hinata said softly.

"but! That tube dress makes you look extremely sexy! I won't allow a shawl to ruin it!"

"Well, you see… I'm not very confident of this…" Hinata said, pointing at her armpits.

"Oh God Nee-chan! You should have had it bleached before, but you're too much embarrassed to let anyone else see it. Don't worry about it, he won't notice that, you won't have to raise your arms you know. Besides, if he sees it, you can just tell him, fuck-off at least it's natural! Hahahaha!"

"Neji-nii-san will surely not approve… has he not returned from America yet?"

"He will be returning tomorrow. The better, that air-headed narrow-minded smart-ass is better off not here at the moment to ruin your date to your prospect husband." Hanabi again exclaimed with a big grin.

"That's not something very nice to say about Neji-nii…"

"Whatever Nee-chan! It's true anyway, you're not getting any younger, and it's good that he is not here to ruin your chance." Hanabi said more seriously. "Honestly, he still thinks you're a teenager when you're just a year younger than him."

"… I guess you're right… But, I can't help but worry. Doctor Uchiha will most probably not like me at all."

"Well, at least you tried! Come on now, you don't want to be late on your first date with him right?"

"Right… but… I need a shawl…"

"ugh! Na-ah! You my dear sister will face him looking at your best!" Hanabi said shaking her finger, then proceeded to lightly pushing her sister out of her room.

"I can walk Hanabi…" Hinata said worriedly as they neared the stairs.

"I know, but I don't want you walking back to your room." Hanabi said with a smirk.

"Father will not approve of my clothing…"

"Well, he's with our dearest cousin anyway right? So walk along, let's not keep the driver waiting for too long."

"But… "

"No buts!" Hanabi said, they were already downstairs and the door was opened. Hanabi shoved Hinata inside the black limousine. Their maids cheered, seeing Hinata going out dressed as she was.

As the limo drove away and out of their gates, Hanabi opened her phone and called.

"Mikoto-san! Hinata is on her way…" Hanabi said cheerfully

"Thank you Hanabi-chan! You're great help. Aren't you worried of your father knowing about this?" Mikoto replied

"Nah… that old man will be pleased to know that I'm taking care of my nee-chan anyways!" Hanabi said confidently, as she was sure her father will throw a tantrum but forgive her anyways.

"ah… well then, Sasuke will be joining her shortly."

There was a click, and the call ended.

Sasuke was pacing in his room. He was now wearing his Armani suit and Rolex watch. Brushed his hair to its usual style… but feels like there's something missing. His mother knocked on his door and entered.

"Oh my Sasuke, leave already, you might be late!"

"I think I'm missing something I just don't know what."

"Ah! Well, I do think you really should be missing something before you leave!"

Sasuke was confused. What is his mother getting at?

"You better leave that bashful tongue of yours and not say anything unflattering to Hinata-chan! Leave it for tonight, or you might be missing it forever! Now get out of this room!" Mikoto exclaimed to her son as she pushed him forward.

"alright, alright!" Sasuke replied, not wanting to hear more of his mother talking, left his room and went inside his black convertible BMW. Well, he has nothing better to do anyway, he told himself as he drove to Konoha's finest.

Hinata was a bit uneasy, no, she's actually too nervous for her own good. When she arrived at the restaurant, she was about 15 minutes earlier than expected. The waiter asked for her name and led her to a table by the window, quite segregated from the other people, giving an air of privacy. Konoha's finest is a well known restaurant and only accepts guests by reservation. Hinata sat graciously when the waiter pulled the chair for her. The Uchiha was not yet present which is good for it gave a moment for Hinata to ease her nerves.

It was not long after that Sasuke Uchiha arrived, unsurprised to find the Hinata person already present. Sasuke was led by the waiter to their table as he observed the female who he never met before that instance.

Hinata raised her eyes to meet her date. She was surprised when Sasuke gave her a little smile, he looked more charming than the pictures portrayed. She had to admit, Sasuke is HOT. She bushed at the thought.

Sasuke smirked as he sat on the chair in front of her. He knows just what is running in the pretty head of the Hyuuga. His first thought on her was that she's pretty. As expected of Neji's cousin. Although where Neji looks strong, intelligent and all flattering that is annoying for him stuffs, Hinata looks like the complete opposite. She looks so painfully shy, as if a child thrown into a woman's body. Sasuke would admit, she looks good, and better, she looks natural. Nothing can escape the eyes of Doctor Uchiha of course.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"ah… I w-was just early…" Hinata could not help but stutter.

"I believe we have not been properly introduced. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said as he raised his hand for a hand-shake.

Hinata did not take his hand but answered "I'm Hinata H-hyuuga…" She kept her head low, not meeting his gaze.

A little offended, Sasuke took back his hand, thinking it rude of the Hyuuga princess not taking his hand. Scratch her being the opposite of Neji, they really are related. Unkonwn to him that Hinata just doesn't want him to see her… let's say, defect.

"I'm a bit famished; shall I get the waiter to take our orders?" Sasuke asked. A bit annoyed and wanting to end the date already. She's nothing special anyway, he told himself.

"Alright…"

Things went uneventful. They ate and finished not exchanging a word since they touched their dinner. Sasuke, because he's not pleased with the Hyuuga ignoring his hand-shake, at first he thought she was just shy that's why she won't even meet his eyes, but thought other wise. No one shy will just make him look like an idiot with his hand raised and blatantly ignores it. Bitch.

Hinata on the other hand was not pleased with herself either. She does know that she seemed rude. Wanting to make up for it, she was the one to break the silence.

"D-doctor Uchiha…"

Sasuke not wanting to talk to her rudely replied "Ah… I have an appointment soon, I'm sorry Hinata-san, I enjoyed your company, but I have to leave soon."

Sasuke raised his hand to call the waiter for the bill.

Hinata was a bit stunned. Did she really offend him that much?

The waiter arrived with the bill.

Sasuke was to grab his wallet from his suit only to turn red. Damn, so that was what he was missing. He left his wallet at home. Great. Just fucking great.

Hinata sensing him going red was a bit worried.

Sasuke wanted to send the waiter away immediately, he was pleading Hinata to do so with his eyes, but she just couldn't get it.

"What's wrong Doctor Uchiha?"

Sasuke noticed that that's actually the first time for her to not stutter. Was she only pretending earlier to be shy and all, but actually was waiting for a blessed time to embarrass him? "Nothing." He said, as he pulled his hand out of his jacket.

Hinata being quite smart just figured what's wrong, being pleased that she can make up to the Uchiha for her rudeness earlier, she smiled at him and said 'I understand' as she got her wallet from her clutch bag.

'oh fuck!' Sasuke thought. Is she really trying to embarrass him? It was fine, but not in front of the fucking waiter.

Hinata took out her credit card and gave it to the waiter, the waited excused himself as he left with her card.

"Ano… "

"You didn't have to do that." Sasuke said a bit harshly.

Hinata was confused. Why is he angry?

More uncomfortable silence followed as they waited for the waiter. When he did, he asked her to sign the small papers. That's when Sasuke mumbles something.

"Dark…"

Hinata confused looked at him, as the waiter left.

"Pardon Doctor Uchiha?" She said with wonder.

All Sasuke could think of, was revenge is sweet. What he left at home was his wallet, not his priced possession.

"I said its dark."

"Huh?" Hinata looked around.

That's when Sasuke smirked and pointed at her armpits and again said "dark."

Never in Hinata's 25 years of living has she felt as angry and embarrassed as she did at that very moment. Without minding and censoring her language for once she screamed what Hanabi told her to say at the top her lungs.

"F-FUCK-OFF! A-AT LEAST IT'S N-NATURAL!"

She exclaimed as she slammed her hand on the table and left as red as an erupting volcano.

Then there was a click and a flash. Tomorrow, the news will have that in the front page, entitled, 'Doctor Uchiha did it again.'

-R &R—

Review if you still love me!


End file.
